


无声独囚 Quiet Quarantine

by Adelma



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: A cassette finds its way through time in the city of sins. Original publication: June 2016 (Karenberg's birthday fic).





	无声独囚 Quiet Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> ※2016年凯伦生贺企划的Q字母部分  
> ※凯伦→碧姬前提的凯伦中心（大概算凯碧吧？我也不知道界定是否CP的标准是什么）  
> ※注意：大量R卡剧透（但是没看过R卡大概不会知道剧透了哪里）  
> ※注意：部分剧情捏造  
> ※注意：死亡描写有  
> ※以上都OK请↓

_Mais, oh ! Bien à plaindre les âmes !_

_Elles ne se touchent jamais :_

_Elles ressemblent à des flammes_

_Ardentes sous un verre épais._

_De leurs prisons mal transparentes_

_Ces flammes ont beau s' appeler,_

_Elles se sentent bien parentes,_

_Mais ne peuvent pas se mêler._

_—René François Sully Prudhomme_

_但是，唉！灵魂多令人同情！_

_它们永无相触之日：_

_有如灼热的火焰，_

_在厚重玻璃下燃烧。_

_从它们蒙霾的囚室中，_

_火焰徒然将彼此呼唤，_

_纵然心意相连，_

_却无法相会交融。_

_——苏里·普鲁多姆_

 

 

他从喧嚣的寂静中来。

他穿过影影绰绰的人群，走过霓虹灯投下的斑斓魅影，只有薄暮的风如一顶斗篷，温柔地披在他的肩上。

在他每天晚上七点准时推开夜总会的门，提着琴盒走进来的时候，我总能感到那一阵风伴随着他的脚步吹拂而入，比坚冰更烫，比磐石更轻，比初春萌发的新绿更加哀痛彻骨。

 

他开始演奏的时候客人总还不很多。那时我便坐在吧台边，给自己倒一杯加冰的威士忌（劣质的那种，毕竟我现在不过是个看老板脸色的调酒师而已），听他演奏的曲子。我这样的人对艺术没太大兴趣，但他的琴声却不知为何，比那些高雅音乐厅中售价不菲的表演，令人更有听下去的欲望。

一开始我只是闲着没事，随便听听权当打发时间而已。但有一天晚上，以前的仇家不知为何竟找上门来，所幸我身手还没太迟钝，杀了那人之后来上班已是七点过半。老板恰好在店里，看见我身上的血污一脸不快，只叫我快去洗了换掉。

我靠在厨房的水池上，漫不经心地搓洗着自己手臂上的血迹。乐师约摸已经来了，店前的琴声隐隐约约地从门缝间传来。那只是一曲常见的舞曲而已，但在灼热跳动着的旋律中，方才的画面仿佛又回到眼前——血液飞溅到脸上的温热粘稠，肉体慢慢停止挣扎时的僵直，到死也紧盯着我、充满了不甘与怨恨的狰狞眼神。

几乎要被那琴音卷入之时，凉水的冲刷让我突然间一个激灵。

——我还活着，在这里。

在那个夜晚后我以为自己明白了，他的琴声中格外不同的是什么。在琴弓擦过琴弦时，死好像就在他的指尖上。死的绝望，生的热望，恨与爱，仇和情。

那些对我曾经太过熟悉的事物。

所以我不再奇怪那样一个看似文雅羸弱的人，会那样平静地走进这样一家店来。但是他与我终究不一样。有时我支着手坐在吧台边啜饮我那杯威士忌，听见他的乐曲热烈得接近疯狂，激昂下埋着悲伤，我便觉得他定然是渴求着什么的人。我早就放弃了那种渴求，只想过过平静的生活，了却此生而已，所以对他，约摸是抱着一些同情的。

我并不是没有猜过他为何突如其来地出现在这里。这家店永远都那样嘈杂，充满了大街小巷、明里暗里的新闻和传言。那样的人，大概也是追寻着他所寻求之事来到此处的吧。

然而生活太过平淡，最后胜出的是好奇心，哪怕我明知多管闲事永远不是什么好主意。在演奏间隙我让熟识的侍应生为乐师送去一杯酒。

那天晚上散场后，他便托着酒杯过来对我道谢。

他笑得很好看，很淡，但是很有味道。我认识的上一个会这样笑的人，已经死在阴沟里了。我不免有些惆怅。

他说：“您的酒调得很好。”

我答道：“你的琴倒也拉得不错啊。怎样，要再来一杯吗？”

说着，我拿出一个空的高脚杯，对他晃了一晃。

“有劳了，谢谢。”

我问：“你好像不是这里人？”

“以前在罗占布尔克读过几年书，”他说，伸手接过我推去的马丁尼。纤细的手指一看就知道没做过粗活，只有左手指尖处似乎长了一层薄茧。

“喜欢这儿吗？”我又漫不经心地问。

“是和恋人一起度过的时光，”他说。一瞬间我以为自己看到某种极致天真的表情掠过他的面容。但他绿色的双眼非常平静地注视着我，几乎让我确信那表情不过是幻觉而已。然后他拈起酒杯的细柄，黄绿色的橄榄在透明的液体中微微晃动，从划过的杯边上荡起一圈细细涟漪。“幸福和痛苦的回忆都有，但还是幸福的更多。”

“女人啊，”我撇撇嘴角，似笑非笑地咳了下。“漂亮吗？”

他浅饮了一口杯中的马丁尼，然后才抬起头来看我：“在我眼里，世界上找不出一个比她更美的人了。”

一般来说是该祝贺他两句，可是他说话的声调让我觉得，那女人不是死了就是跟着别人跑了。我隔着吧台拍了拍他的肩：“你长了张漂亮脸蛋，女人总会有的。”

“不会的，”他非常笃定地说。

 

在那之后，演奏结束后请他喝杯酒便成了我的习惯。他是个不坏的酒友，虽然他极少谈起自己的事，关于那女人也没说过更多。我和他说起我以前还在组织里的事，说起曾经背叛过我的朋友和九死一生的火并，说起桌面下的交易、孤注一掷的豪赌、无尽的贪婪、死不瞑目的复仇。这并不是些什么新鲜的事情，这家店的常客多多少少都知道一些。他安静地听着，然后用平静但关切的声音回答，譬如：“那真是不幸的事情。”

对于有这样一个听众，我很满意，毕竟我所知道的听众，在该如何处理这些事件上总是有着五花八门的意见。这个琴师却只会认真听着我的故事，从不对那些事情指手画脚。

“只有当它确实发生的时候，我才觉得这种事情是会发生的，”有一天他对我说。

我对这样的感慨感到莫名，毕竟自从我有记忆以来，生命就是这样：恐吓、背叛、杀人、被杀。我摇了摇宽口杯，看着冰融化的痕迹在琥珀色的酒中弥漫开来。他也默默抿了一口酒，问我：

“你恨他们吗？”

“恨？”我重复道。我正对他说完那次让我沦落到这里来的大火拼。在那次战斗中，我所属的组织几乎全部被敌对组织抹杀了。虽说我们的盟友不仅仅消灭了火拼后元气大伤的敌对派系，同时也接收了我们残余的势力——可以说是坐收渔翁之利了——但是我对一个陌生的组织并没有什么兴趣，干脆来到这里接受了这家店老板的保护。

“我是说，杀死你同伴的那些人。”

“他们已经死了，”我说。“我以前的弟兄也死了。”

“死去的话，那份怨恨就会被抹消吗？”

不知为何我在他的眸中读到一种谜样的讽刺。

“倒也不是，”我耸了耸肩。“没什么必要为了死人怨恨死人的吧，毕竟这地方，每天都在死人，每天都在结下新的仇恨。光光抱着死人的事情不放的话，根本没法活下去啊。”

“但是你们是为复仇的名义开战的吧？”

“因为那很方便。”

“方便？”

“是啊。死人的事总是很方便的理由，来为活人的利益开战嘛。等到活人的利益不再适合了，那时候就要讲‘放下仇恨’‘化干戈为玉帛’了。”

我喝了一口酒，他却没有喝。

“那你已经忘了吗？”

“忘了他们吗？或许吧。”

一时间我想起曾经和我发下山盟海誓的女人，曾经在枪林弹雨下同生共死的朋友。当时对着倒下弟兄的尸体大吼出复仇誓言的自己，好像已经变得朦胧不清了。但确实我也会偶然想起他们的脸，想起那些和如今完全不同的时光。

琴师说：“或许正是因为生命会有终结，所以想要走下去，反倒需要把过去的事情忘掉吧。”

我苦笑：“这样想倒也没错。”

“但是，”他说，“强烈到生命好像就在那一刻定格，无论接下来的年月还有多长也无法抛弃忘却——那样的执着，定然也是有的。”

“是吧，”我说，“但是和我没关系。”

他点了点头，面朝着我托起酒杯。

于是那一刻我又仿佛在他翠绿色的双眸中看到了，那伴随他走进屋来的如火寂静——好像被人之间永远无法言明的壁障所隔离，为记忆所困，为永恒所囚。

我微笑着对他举起手中的酒杯，什么也没说。

 

就在我逐渐习惯每天看见他走进店里来的时候，他却不再到店里来了。新来的乐师拉的倒还是那些曲子，但不知为何，我却总没有什么听下去的耐心——那音乐并不会让我想起生与死的纠葛、回转的思念、无尽的爱恨情仇。不，只不过是单纯的音符组合而已。

但是也犯不着为了一个乐师的下落去问老板。日子依旧平淡地过了下去。夜总会每晚准时开张，准时散场，在灯红酒绿之间我微笑着面对每一个客人，不管他们从哪里来，来做什么。

再见到他是一周过后的事情了。

那天散场有些晚，我独自骑着那台古董机车回家。经过沿河的后街时，隐约有琴声从隔街的小巷中传来。

为什么一时间会想起那个没再出现的乐师，我自己也说不明白。但是好奇心又 一次战胜了我的理智。看到站立在巷角的身影时，我意识到自己一直以来对于他的莫名预感都是正确的。

——那是带来死亡的乐曲。

“告诉我！”

乐师手中的琴弓指向倒在地上痛苦痉挛着的黑影。

“唔——唔啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

在再次响起的旋律中，我没能听见那个倒在地上的人说了什么，只听见间歇的惨叫从那团黑影的嘴中发出，看见他发狂般地向琴师扣动着无法再射出子弹的扳机。

一曲终了，琴声归于寂静。地上的躯体也早已停止了动弹。

琴师在尸体旁边蹲了下来，从尸体胸襟前的衬衣中翻找出一张写着纸的字。他读了读纸上的内容，然后将它重新叠好，放进自己的口袋里。在他站起身来的时候，他的视线落到了一直站在拐角处的我身上。

“晚上好，”他说。

“晚上好，”我回答道，或许不经意间微笑了——在这样阴暗、潮湿、甚至散发着一点血腥味的后巷中，我们却仿佛能更加坦率地交谈。“和往常一样，很棒的曲子啊。”

“这并不是我自己选择的乐曲，”他说。

“但却是你所演奏的，”我说。

他回答得没有任何犹豫：

“无论要将其演奏多少遍，我也会让那些人听到的，直到这一切得以终结的那一天。”

我笑了笑：“祝你好运。”

他将提琴收回琴盒中，站起身来：

“承蒙你照顾，就此别过了。”

不问那些有秘密的人究竟要去哪里，是在这里存活的基本规则。我只摊开了手，笑着叹了一声：“还真是可惜啊，新来的乐师可远远不如你。那样的琴声，以后也不再听得到了。”

他像是沉思了什么一样，然后才说：“或许这回旋的乐曲，也会有终结的一天。”

但是却有某种神秘的预感告诉我，我不会再见到他了。

“你要是不着急离开的话，”我说，“不如给我录一盘怎么样？”

时至如今，我也不知道自己为何提出了那样的要求。或许是因为他的音乐毕竟会唤起那些我本应早早遗忘、捐弃了的生命和死亡吧。

他思考了片刻。

“好，我也还有最后一些事情没有处理完。”

我没有问是什么事情。

 

第二天他如约而至。

这还是我第一次看到他在阳光下出现。在他进门的时候恰有一缕阳光从对面的楼房间照来，微风间飘开的几缕短发像透明的金丝。

录音机还是以前在组织里时缴获的战利品，是有年头的古董了。在他拿琴的时候，我鬼使神差地按下了播放按钮，或许是想听听磁带里面有什么，又或许只是想确认一下它的状况吧。

突然间，在一阵刺啦刺啦的杂音后，嘈杂的声音从喇叭中传来：

“——是这样，是按这里？”

“你他妈是蠢货吗，这东西有机关的吧！”

“按了按了！”

“哇——要爆炸啊！”

“妈的你们弄坏了怎么办？”

“去把托米哥叫来啦！”

一瞬间我几乎忘记了呼吸。有些僵硬的手指停留在按键上，微微颤抖着。已死的人的声音，竟然如此机缘巧合地被这台机械保留了下来。在那刹那间，虽然也只能在那刹那间，我居然产生了我从未忘记他们的幻觉。

转过头去，琴师手中拿着琴正注视着我。

“你过去的朋友？”他问。

“算是吧，”我说，假装并不在意一样回过身来，按下快进按钮，等着磁带转到没有人声的部分才停了下来。

他没有追问，只问道：“想要我演奏些什么呢？”

我突然觉得自己非常愚蠢，但是既然他已经对我展现了好意，我也只能说：“你喜欢的曲子吧。”

他点点头，将提琴架在肩上，见我按下录音的按钮便开始了演奏。我不懂音乐，更不知道这些演奏的门道，但柔缓的乐声伴随着琴弦细微的颤动传来，起初绵长，然后如春风边绽开的花骨朵一般，伴随着旋律的节奏慢慢舒展，静雅悠远，沁人心脾。

我在一边的椅子上坐下，注视着他。琴师的表情沉静而温柔，连琴声都比在夜总会的舞池边演奏时矜持了几分。或许因为是白日的缘故吧，那种几近痴狂的迷醉热情，被自律而投入的柔情所替代了。客厅蒙尘的小窗中，朦胧的阳光在尘埃间浮动。——但是好像就在那光的暗影下，压抑着比任何时候都强烈的痛苦和幸福。

我回忆起第一次与他谈话时，他所提起的那个女人。在交织生与死的旋律之间，脉脉柔情如一根丝线般暗中穿梭，系起每一个音符和乐句。这已经不是最初曾经吸引了我的、满载着爱恨情仇的乐曲了。好像早春雪过初晴的碧空、融冰汇成的溪流，它天真得悲伤入骨，纯净得痛彻心扉。

隐藏在所有烧灼灵魂的琴曲、所有死亡和仇恨的旋律背后，如同幻影般的“唯一的所求”。

琴师的手指在弦上滑动。精致细腻如同蚕丝的颤音，静静将乐曲带向尾声，直到最后一缕纤柔的乐音在仿佛凝固了的空气中如烟般散去。琴弦已经不再发声了，但是琴师却好像没有回过神来一样，呆呆地维持着拉琴的姿势，凝视着窗下琥珀色的幽暗光影，好像那里本该坐着什么人一样。

我一直觉得自己是同情他的。然而在那时，我却感到自己或许还有些羡慕他。

少顷，他转过头来，对我微微笑了笑。

“这是什么曲子？”我问。

“是她喜欢的歌。”

 

和他道别时，已是薄暮了。

几缕黯淡的星光隐约在街道的上空出现，在陈旧街灯的光芒下，几乎微不可见。冰冷而遥远的星光、昏暗而无机质的灯光，静静地落在他的背影上。他提着琴盒转过头，微笑着向我告别。

于是我站在门口朝他挥了挥手，然后转身进了屋去。毕竟这一天和平日没有什么区别，再过一会儿我还要上班去。

我换完衣服后，向窗外看了一眼。

在那汹涌潮水般淹没世界的暮色中，已经见不到他的身影了。

 

——

 

“今天晚上可要好好干啊，”父亲是这样叮嘱我的。

我们家的夜总会自从曾祖父起，已经经营了一个世纪，也算是这个城区的招牌老店了。

长辈们津津乐道的家族创业史，总是从曾祖父退出黑道后买下这家店面，这样的故事开始。放着那样刺激的生活不过，反而来当一家没什么赚头的夜店老板，我想他大概是个无趣的人吧。但是家里的长辈却不这么想，连我想插手黑帮情报交易的事情也一并坚定否决了。

然而，无论怎么样，我们的生意都要仰仗附近各种组织的惠顾。今天晚上包下全场的，正是最近风头正劲的新兴组织。父亲希望他们能成为常客，我更想趁机和组织的上层人物搞好关系。

 

在摇曳旋转的彩色灯光中，乐队演奏起现下时髦的舞曲。来客们熙熙攘攘地涌入舞池，吵闹着拥着舞女高举起酒杯。

我满意地坐在吧台边看着周围的布置，一切都没有什么能够让客人挑剔的了。

忽然间，周围嘈杂的笑闹声似乎稍微安静了下来。

我转过头去。

那一刻，我见到了我一生所见过的最美的女人。

华奢的礼服完美地衬托出她艳丽的容貌，而举手投足之间的从容优雅，在纷纷为她让出道路、毕恭毕敬向她行礼的人群中，仿佛属于一位耀眼的女神。虽然之前不乏“UpStars的首领是美女”的传闻，但是真正见到这样毫无瑕疵的美丽出现在自己面前，我居然一时间忘记了自己的身份，目不转睛地注视着她。

在我回过神来的时候，她已经走到吧台前了。若隐若现的香气从白玉般光润细腻的肩际飘来，我连忙站起身来行了个礼。

“我也有些渴了，”她说，“来杯酒吧。”

“是——！请允许我为您服务！”

我忙不迭地赶走了调酒师，走进吧台里开始为她调配自己最拿手的鸡尾酒，最终还是忍不住诱惑，悄悄抬起头来窥视着这位绝代佳人。

在等待的时候，她的视线似乎被一直放在吧台角落的陈旧机器吸引了。注意到我的小动作，她毫不介意似地迎上我的目光，问道：

“那个，是旧时代的机器了吧？看起来有年头了呢。”

“啊，是，是的——”我感到自己的心脏狂跳起来，但是最起码不能在这位美人面前失礼，“是一直都放在那里的，大概是祖辈留下的东西吧。”

“是这样啊。我最近恰巧对这些东西也有些感兴趣，能让我看看吗？”

“当，当然，您请便！”

这时，一直站在女性背后的高大男子开口了：

“已经全是陈年的灰尘了，这样没有什么美感的东西，碧姬媞大人就不必看了吧。”

“没关系的，库恩，我只是看看而已。”

说着，她用白皙姣好的手指轻轻拈起置放在角落中的机械。沉积多年的灰尘有些把我呛到，可是我努力忍着没有咳嗽出声。

“看起来，这是录下声音的机器啊，”她说。

“是这样的，”我附和道。

“不知道里面录下的是什么呢。”

我不想放过这个献殷勤的好机会，连忙说：“倘若您乐意的话，请允许我为您播放一下吧。”

“那就有劳了。”

我从她的手中接过陈旧的机器，寻找了一下之后，按下了机器顶端的播放键。

沙沙沙沙的杂音顿时从机器中传了出来。

我有点恼怒，不知道机器是坏了，还是里面什么都没有。就在我焦急地想着该怎么救场的时候，喇叭里却突然传来了吵闹的人声。

听起来是青年男性的声音。

“——是这样，是按这里？”

“——你他妈是蠢货吗，这东西有机关的吧！”

“——按了按了！”

好像只是几个并不知道录音机是什么的人，围绕着机器在吵闹而已。我顿时羞愧得脸上发烫。原本以为能够借此和这位美丽的重要人物搭上些话的，现在却仿佛要被对方看轻了。也不知道把这东西放在店里的人是在想些什么。

正难堪得无法收场时，我却意识到那位美女从吧台另一侧对我露出了笑容：

“听起来，好像是一群不会录音的男孩子们，无意间录下来的声音呢。”

“啊，是，是的，”我有些惶恐地答道。“真是的，我也不知道里面怎么尽是些这样的东西。真是对不起，太对不起了。”

这样说着，我赶快按下了停止播放的按钮，唯恐让她多听一秒这些无趣的吵闹声。

然而她只微微歪着头看向我：

“对于某个人来说，可能是珍贵的回忆吧。”

在四周喧嚣的躁动中，她华美的笑颜如同烂漫繁花般绽放。

那一刻我十分确信，世界上再也不会有比她更美的人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先非常感谢耐心看到这里的读者诸君，祝福你们的武器库都塞满了英雄战曲和狂乱梦想曲。（虽然我并没有，不禁为自己的无私所感动。）
> 
> 遵循可爱的beta君的建议，先在此稍微解释一下剧情。虽然比较熟悉相关R卡的读者应该已经看出来了，但是因为牵涉R卡较多，还是做一些说明。
> 
> 这篇小故事横跨大约一个世纪多一点的时间。较长的前部分发生于326x年的魔都，在凯伦贝克R2及康拉德R2之后，夏洛特R1之前，讲的是凯伦贝克来到魔都寻找碧姬媞下落时所发生的事情。叙事者是一个组织灭亡之后成为调酒师的前黑帮成员，因为凯伦贝克隐瞒身份在店中打听消息，从而和他有了一点交情。
> 
> 较短的后部分则发生在一个世纪后337x年的魔都，在碧姬媞R2之后，沃肯R2/R3、柯布R3/R4左右，是碧姬媞已经成为很有势力的UpStars首领后，来到同一家店喝酒时发生的故事。叙事者是第一部分叙事者的曾孙，从他的叙述中可以知道其曾祖父后来买下了这家店。虽然曾祖父的录音机还留在店里，但他并不知道里面录下的是什么。
> 
> 虽然并没有全知视角所以无法佐证，但是凯伦贝克在前部分所坐的吧台椅，和碧姬媞一百年后所坐的，是同一张椅子也说不定。
> 
> 至于只听到开头的吵闹声就没有听下去的录音带，我想大家都很清楚后面是什么了。
> 
>  
> 
> 作为一名有十余年从业经验的专业文青控，我一直觉得凯伦的性格并不算非常典型的文青。虽然他的技能和对话大多都是音乐相关，但是他的性格中有一种决绝、果敢的要素，和常见的文青属性比如纤细优柔多愁善感伤春悲秋什么的不太搭边。然而从R卡以及QS中又可以看出，他是一个非常温柔，同时却爱得极深恨得也极深的人。（飞龙王QS中那句“搞不好［牺牲者的亡魂］在怨恨着复仇的机会被不相干的外人给夺去了也说不定”，第一次看到真有点毛骨悚然的感觉。）这些微妙地相互制衡着的特质使得下笔写他的故事变得格外有趣，希望我心中的这个形象也有传达给读者。
> 
> 虽然碧姬媞是作为本篇的女主角出场，但是由于篇幅和故事流畅性的缘故，没能花太多笔墨在刻画她的性格上，不得不说非常遗憾。在我心里她有着双重的温柔天真和冷酷残忍，希望能够在以后的故事里进一步探索这种性格的复杂之处。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后要感谢可爱的主催太太、校对君和beta君们！希望大家喜欢这个故事！


End file.
